A Different Kind of Love
by MadamBlack23
Summary: When all the Justice League and sidekicks find out that Cindy Napier, daughter of the Joker, is in love with Nightwing things change, Will they believe Cindy or will they just throw her away to the Joker who is trying to kill her.
1. Help

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. **

**Cindy's POV**

"Help!" I screamed at Mount Justice. I screamed again. It was almost four in the morning, but I didn't think that the sidekicks were asleep. I could feel the blood running down the side of my head and could feel the broken ribs inside my chest. I looked behind me and heard the familiar laughter of my father. I screamed. Suddenly the doors opened and all the sidekicks ran out.

"Attack!" Nightwing shouted. I panicked and held up my hands.

"Wait! No, I don't want to fight! Help me!" I screamed looking behind me at Joker.

"Darling! Why are you running!" He giggled and looked at me, "get back here!" You could hear the anger in his voice. I sobbed.

"Help me!" All the sidekicks seemed confused.

"Don't worry little super brats. Were just having father to daughter moments!" Joker said waving his hand, "now Hearts is you could just come back here." I shook my head and had tears running down my face.

"NO!" I screamed as I threw a playing card at my father. It exploded and all hell broke loose. All his goons started towards me, "get away from me!" I started to fight them off, but there was too many. Suddenly, I felt a clown ripped off of me and looked behind me to see Nightwing fighting off the clowns. The sidekicks followed lead and started to fight and I joined in again. When Joker could tell that he was going to lose he backed off.

"Another day, darling." He said as he turned and drove back down the beach in his red clown car. The clowns followed and I felt a relief wash over me. I turned to find the sidekicks looking at me.

"Thank you." I whispered to Nightwing just as I felt my body collapsing with exhaustion.

**Nightwing's POV**

I watched the girl, known to us as Hearts, in the hospital bed with curiosity.

_Why was she running from her father? And why was she so broken? _

"Dick." I turned to see Wally walking towards me.

_That's a first._ I thought chuckling, "yes?"

"Has she woken up?" He asked coming to stand before the bed like me.

"No. The only signs of her beginning to wake up were her fingers twitching." I told Wally. He nodded.

"You should get some rest." Wally said turning towards me to look at me, "you've been here for days."

"I know, but for some reason I feel that I can't leave her." I looked down at the woman sleeping in the bed. She had short blonde hair that still had some blood stains in it. She had a small heart shaped face with small pink lips. Behind her eyelids I remember the green eyes. I heard a moan come from the girl and watched as she slowly woke up. When her eyes opened they were first dilated, but as she became more focused she sat up quickly and began to scream. She thrashed around.

"Wally! Hold her down! She's going to open her wound!" I said as I grabbed her arms. Wally grabbed her legs, but she was stronger and kicked him off.

"What the hell! She's strong!" Wally screamed over her voice as he went to hold down her legs again.

"It's okay Hearts! You're safe!" I screamed into her ear. She paused. Slowly she came down from her hysteria and looked at us.

"I…am?" She asked looking at me. I nodded. She sighed and her head fell onto my shoulder, "thank you." She whispered. She slowly and with difficulty picked up her head.

"Are you okay." I asked looking at her. She nodded, but her face contorted into one of discomfort.

"Ummm…I have to pee." She said quietly. It took Wally and I a moment to realized what she was saying when we both let go of her.

"Oh…ummm…the bathrooms right through there." I said pointing towards the door. The girl quickly stood up and wobbled to the bathroom. After she was in, Wally and I looked at each other, and began to laugh.

"Don't laugh!" Hearts yelled through the door. We stopped.

**Cindy's POV**

I slowly walked out of the bathroom after being in there for ten minutes. I found Nightwing and Kid Flash standing next to my bed. I blushed.

"Are you done?" Nightwing asked. I blushed more and nodded, "we have some clothes for you." He said pulling a bag from out from under the bed. He handed it to me and I looked into the bag. There were many clothes and I smiled.

"May I take a shower?" I asked looking up at the men. Nightwing nodded.

"We'll be out here if you need anything ." Nightwing told me while he took a seat on the bed. Without saying a word, I turned, and walked back into the bathroom. Turning on the water I stepped into the semi warm water. I tooka a quick shower being sure to avoid scratching my wound. After I was done, I dried my self off, and put on a white bra and panties. Then I choose a white summer dress with green vines on it to wear. Walking out of the bathroom, I found Kid Flash and Nightwing talking. Their heads tunred towards me when they heard the bathroom open wide, I smiled.

"Thanks for the clothes." I said quietly as I held out the bag with the rest of the clothes. Nightwing took the bag and smiled at me.

"You're welcome, Hearts." I flinched at the name, "if you would come with me we have to see the Justice League." I nodded hesitantly. I followed them out of the room and through Mount Justice. Soon, we arrived at double metal doors and stepped in. The room was dark, but there was enough light to see the whole Justice League and the sidekicks sitting around the room. They sat high up in the room on things that looked like bleachers. In front of me was the Justice League while on the left and right sat the sidekicks. I noticed a chair in the middle of the room. Without asking, I moved towards the chair, and sat on it.

"Hearts. We would like to know why you came to Mount Justice for help." Superman said looking at me. I shifted uneasily in my chair.

"Well…I needed help." I told him.

"Yes, but why." I sighed.

"My father, Joker, asked me to kill one of your own." I said looking up around the room

"Who and why?" Batman asked looking down at me. I shifted again. This was going to be awkward.

"Nightwing…" There was a hush silence. I looked towards Nightwing to find him staring at me. I avoided his eyes and started to play with my fingers, ripping off the skin around the nails.

"Why?" Batman asked anger evident in his voice.

"Joker wanted me to prove myself to him by killing one of "the bats children." I said slowly and putting quotes with my fingers around the quoted words.

"Did you know that if you didn't kill him you would pay the price?" Wonder Woman asked speaking up for the first time. I nodded, "then if you knew the consequences why did you not go forward with what your father told you to do?" I did not answer.

"Answer her!" Batman shouted standing up. I flinched. I knew he would be anger. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I choked. I could feel tears coming to my eyes, "you!" He jumped down from his spot and was about to attack me when my voice came to my throat. '

"I love him!" I shouted while I held up my hands to block the punch coming towards my face. I never felt the punch and slowly put down my hands to look at the man in front of me. Batman had his fist an inch away from my face. Slowly, he retracted his fist away from my face. I could see other Justice League members paused in motion like they were ready to fight. There was a silence.

"You…what?" Batman asked looking down at me.

_He's tall. _I thought. I looked down at my fingers, they were bleeding. I watched as the blood dripped onto the floor.

"I love him." I quietly whispered into the silent room.


	2. Good or Evil

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. **

**Nightwing's POV **

I stared in shock at the woman sitting in the chair. I could see from my seat that her fingers were bleeding, but I wasn't focusing on that.

_Did she just say what I think she said?_

"When I was young, I didn't know what I was doing, and how I was hurting people. How could you blame me, though, I had horrible parents who only thought of killing the Batman." I watched as the girl paused, "when I was seven I started to develop a conscience. I knew what I was doing was wrong, but who would believe the girl whose parents were Harley Quinn and the Joker if she said she was good?" She paused again and looked at me, "I knew I was to live a life of evil, but then I started to develop feelings for the boy wonder. I mean, we had known each other since we were six. We were always fighting each other. I guess I developed my mom's way of flirting with the enemy." She laughed bitterly, "I should just be dead that would have made everything easier."

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"But, you know what; I shouldn't have come here for help. Being here puts everyone in harm's way and I don't want that." She stood up and turned. She started towards the door, "I'll walk myself out." She pushed the button on the wall and the doors opened, "oh and by the way Batman."

Batman looked up at her. Once she knew he was listening she smiled.

"You once saved my life," silence fell over the whole room.

"When?" He asked looking at her.

"When I was six years old my parents decided it would be good to bring me on a parade through the whole city. When they weren't paying attention some rumble from a nearby building almost collapsed on me. You saved me. Ever since that day I wanted to become a superhero, but maybe it would have been better to have left me." She turned and walked out of the room.

The silence was heavy and you could hear everyone's breathing even without superpowers. I could feel stares on me, but I didn't care. Before I could even think my body was moving.

**Cindy's POV **

I walked into the bathroom and peeled off the dress. Slipping back into my bloodied costume was horrible. It reeked of dry blood and tears. Putting the mask over my face I looked at myself in the mirror. My costume was similar to my mom's. It was black and red, but except diamonds running down the legs and on the arms were hearts. And instead of a cowl with those obnoxious bells I had a black mask that went over my eyes. I sighed.

"Dad's going to kill me…literally." I said turning and opening the door to the hospital room. I walked out and placed the dress on the bed. I turned and was about to walk out of the room when Nightwing appeared in the doorway. I was surprised at first, but then realized why he was here.

"You don't have to escort me out, I won't touch anything or anyone." I said trying to walk past him.

"Wha-No! That's not what I'm here for." He said surprising me again.

"Then why are you here?" I asked looking at him.

"I don't want you to go." He said looking down at me. I could feel my face flush and my heart start to beat like crazy.

"What?" I choked out. When he realized what he said he quickly waved his hands in dismissal.

"No! I don't mean it like that what I mean is, urgh!" He growled in frustration, " what I mean is I believe you when you say you want to become a superhero." I stared at him in shock.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"You've had many chances to hurt the Batman and I, yet you didn't." He said smiling, "I thought you were going soft or you were waiting to get us at another time, but that never happened." I nodded.

"I never wanted to hurt my crush." He blushed when I said crush and I laughed.

"Well, what am I suppose to do then?" I asked looking at him. He smiled.

"Isn't it obvious?" When he saw me shake my head he answered. "You join the team."

**Reviews? Please. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. **


	3. Join?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. **

"I…what?"

"You join the team." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. My mouth dropped open.

"Umm…no!" I said looking at him fiercely, "if I stay here I will endanger everyone." He snorted with laughter

"We're already endangered enough and also it's our job." Nightcrawler told me seriously. I nodded, but then shook my head.

"Other's won't want me on your team." I stated.

"Well they'll just have to get used to the idea of a villain finally turning good." He said laughing. I snorted. Leaning up, I put my lips near his, and whispered.

"Maybe I'm not that good." He smirked.

"I think you're wrong." He said turning and walking out. I followed and realized that I was going in the same direction of where I came. I groaned in disappointment, "I know, I know, but you have to."

"Yeah…" I mumbled as we entered the room. Instead of all the sidekicks being there, there was only the Justice League. They were sitting in the same places and probably discussing the situation. When they noticed prescience they turned.

"Nightwing." Superman greeted. He then noticed me and nodded in my direction, "Hearts." I smiled.

"Hello." I greeted back.

"Nightwing, why are you here?" Batman asked looking at his adopted son and sidekick.

"I'm here to make a proposition." He said surprising me.

_What is this proposition? _I thought while I stared at Nightwing.

"If I agree to take Hearts under my wing and watch her, could she become a part of the team?" At first there was a silence and for a second I thought they were going to turn him down, but then Superman spoke up.

"Hmmm, what lead this on?" He asked staring intensely at Nightwing.

"I figured that if I was a villain and wanted to start over who we are to deny them a second chance." He said. Superman seemed to nod at this and agree.

"I have had many second chances and so has the rest of the league in our years. I would think that we should give this girl a chance." Wonderwoman said smiling at me. I smiled back.

"I agree." Hawkgirl said, "and she would be a great edition to the team and not to mention all the juicy secrets she could tell us about Joker." I saw even Batman perk up at this. I laughed.

"Yes, I would be more than willing to tell you everything about my dad. He's an asshole." I stated.

"Well, I think it's settled then…Hearts you are officially a part of the team." Superman told me. I smiled at the thought that if he had a mallet he would make a perfect judge. Nightwing turned and looked at me. I smirked.

"Thanks, coach." He smirked back at me.

"Just don't be late for morning training tomorrow. It starts at eleven o'clock. Now follow me and I'll get you some clothes and bring you to your room." I nodded and started to follow him. It seemed quiet as we walked through the halls, but I did catch a clock say it was twelve at night.

"Everyone's asleep." He nodded.

"We have early schedules, so sleeping is something you want here." He said as he picked up a bag full of what I could assume was clothes and started walking again.

"So where's my room." I asked looking as we walked down a big hallway.

"Well only people who don't have families our homes sleep here, but there is a girl section and boy section." I snorted.

"Lame."

"I know, but it's for the League's orders." He told me as we finally arrived in front of a door, "this is your room."

"Okay." I pressed the button on the side of the door and the door opened to reveal a cozy den. It had a bed, closet, bathroom, bureau, and a desk, "cool."

"Good. Glad you like it. Now if you'll just throw on some different clothes I can wash your costume." He said handing me the bag.

"You're just not trying to get me out of my clothes are you?" I smirked when I saw him blush.

_He's a cute blusher. _

"No!" He retorted. I nodded and grabbed the bag. Closing the door, I started to change into something else. Finding a skin tone bra and white panties I threw those on and a black tank top and shorts. Opening the door again I handed him the clothes and found him staring at me. I smirked.

"My eyes are up here." I said pointing to my eyes. He coughed and said goodnight and disappeared down the hallway. Laughing, I shut the door, and made my way over to the bed. Snuggling deep under the covers I was asleep soon.

**Reviews? Please. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. **


End file.
